


One Night

by mywritingbox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Imagine marrying Thorin after the Battle of Five Armies.





	One Night

You fretted with your gown and let your hands shakily touch the braids of your hair before a hand slapped yours away.

“You’re going to ruin it! Stop touching your hair so much.” Your mother stated.

“I’m getting married.” You whispered.

“Yes, you are.” She confirmed.

“To the King of Erebor.” You spoke again, only your voice had raised an octave.

“Indeed.” Your mother confirmed again, her eyebrows rising in amusement.

“A man that I have only met twice!” You cried.  “And out of the two times, I spoke to once! For one moment!”

Your mother sighed.

“He will be good to you. King Thorin is known for being a just, righteous drawf that many look up to.” She said and you took a shaky breath to try to ease your panic. “He’s been looking for a wife for quite some time now after the battle. Any girl would claw their eyes out to be you right now.”

“They can have him.” You whispered bitterly and your mother frowned.

“All this panic and fear is over nothing.” She snipped. “You’ll see. He will make you very happy.”

“He doesn’t even know me.” You said in defeat, a frown evident on your face as you blinked back nervous tears. Your mother’s eyes softened and she brought her arms around you.

“But he eventually will. You will learn every little detail about each other.” She reassured you. “Marriage takes a lot more than love to keep it going and you will learn to love him easily. Trust your mother.”

You gave her a look before nodding slowly. What more could you do? Your fate had been decided since the day he had laid an eye on you. Other girls would’ve been flattered they’d been ‘the chosen one’ but you felt slightly insulted; being chosen as though you were a sack of potatoes. But alas, the King had fancied you and an offer like that doesn’t get rejected. Or so everyone including your parents said.

Your father appeared at the door, indicting it was time for the ceremony to begin. Checking your appearance one last time, you took a deep breath and exited the room into the ceremony of endless amounts of people. You kept your head down as your father walked you towards your husband to-be and only when you stopped, did you look up. Your eyes met Thorin’s and you looked for any sign there that might comfort you but he merely observed you quietly, causing you to look down at your feet again, disappointed and the anxiety growing in you.

Once you two had been joined together in front of the people of Erebor and all their guests, the ceremony passed in a blur. You remembered a dance between you and him that was nothing but stiff swaying, many congratulations, food that you could barely swallow, and obnoxious noises through the whole night. Thorin attempted small talk but the conversation kept falling flat when people constantly interrupted you two. Though you were very nervous and slightly unhappy throughout the night, you did your best to keep a positive expression on your face, fearing the criticism. Even if you had fooled most, Thorin hadn’t missed a thing.

“You’re going to have to work on keeping a straight face better than that, lass.” He stated and you froze, hearing your bedchamber door close behind you. The ceremony had ended and the two of you were finally sent off to spend the first of your many nights together.

“Well…I’ll have time to learn. I suppose.” You answered quietly, your back to him _.  What would he do now?_ You thought, and your mind went into a frenzy. He was much bigger and stronger than you were. What if he didn’t like you? Or how you looked? What if…what if he ever lay a hand on you? What if he became cruel to you?

You felt the bubble of anxiety expand up to a dangerous level and out of the corner of your eye, you saw him move towards you and you backed away in alarm.

“Please don’t touch me! I-I-I’m not ready for this!” You stuttered, your bottom lip trembling and Thorin blinked in surprise and immediately stepped away from you.

A silence fell in the room as you stood, leaning away from him, your hands glued to your chest and eyes wide. Thorin peered at you, first worried then with a slightly wounded expression on his face.

“Did…did I do something wrong?” he asked softly, keeping his distance. His eyes glazed over you and when you didn’t answer, his face fell. His mouth formed a thin line and he stated, “You’re afraid of me.”

“I know nothing about you. How could I not be terrified of everything you could possibly do to me?” You blurted quickly then covered your mouth in horror at your confession.

You watched as his eyes widened in disbelief and then he looked down at his feet with a frown before looking up at you again, confused.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard of me, but I would never harm you. In any way.” He replied, his tone low. “It is true, we both know little about each other but that is how most royal marriages happen.”

He stood in his spot with his hands linked behind his back, his face concentrated in thought. Your eyes glanced over to him and took in every aspect of him that spoke of a class that you never thought you’d be a part of. Thorin kept his distance, as you had wished but now you had started to calm down. Taking a deep breath, you lowered your arms and wrapped them around yourself instead. Looking up at you again, Thorin gave you a small smile before walking to the bed that you two would share and sat at the edge.

“I’ve seen you a few times on my visits to the town.” He spoke calmly and your eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. “You were always out and about…you seemed very kind. Many of the townsfolk spoke fondly of you.”

Thorin looked over at you and your eyes met. Your face flushed and he chuckled softly in amusement before continuing. “I asked quite a few about you and they all gave me positive responses…I had to find myself a match to be my queen. The least I could do is find someone that my people already liked.”

You glanced at him and the frustration you felt was evident on your face. “And you never thought how I would feel? Being forced to tie my life down to someone I know nothing about? Who knows nothing about me?”

“You assume I had a different option than you had.” He stated, looking at you curiously and anger flashed across your face.

“You did. You had the right to pick!” you hissed. “The only choice I had was to accept.”

“You could have refused.” He replied, an eyebrow raised at your answer.

“No, I couldn’t have.” You said, turning away from him. “Everyone was more concerned to please you than in whether or not I agreed. Because how could I refuse a king! I would be crazy.”

This seemed to quiet him and you turned your head to glance at him from the corner of your eye and turned back with a sigh. Arguing would just get you two off the wrong foot and it’s not like you could leave at this point. You were also forgetting that he was after all,  your king. Biting your bottom lip, you wanted to smack yourself for giving him a reason to already be annoyed with you.

“I’m sorry –“ You began but he spoke as well.

“I apologize.”

You turned around and blinked at him in surprise as he glanced at you with the same expression.

“What are you apologizing for?” he questioned and you fiddled with the sleeve of your dress.

“For speaking to you with such disrespect, your highness. It was ill-mannered of me.” You whispered and looked up to find him glancing at you with amusement, causing your cheeks to flush red again. Before you could continue, he patted the bed next to him, gesturing for you to come sit.

You hesitated at first and a few seconds passed before you slowly walked to the edge of the bed but sat across from him, with the length of the bed between you. You felt his eyes on you but you refused to meet them.

“First and foremost, don’t call me your highness again.” Thorin stated firmly. “I am your husband.”

You wanted to respond but were too nervous to actually say anything. Feeling him shift lightly on the bed, you chose to stay quiet.

“Second, you have a right in what you said.” he continued, his tone much softer. “This came as a disadvantage to you. A disadvantage I hadn’t thought of and I apologize for that. Even if it’s too late to fix it…unless of course, you want to leave.”

It was then that you looked up at him. You weren’t sure what to feel; Confused? Surprised? Ashamed? Looking at him now, you knew he would let you leave if you chose to. He was glancing at you with a tenderness that you hadn’t expected to see. You wondered when had you missed that his features weren’t as harsh as you had originally thought they were and that though he was a hurricane compared to your drizzle, nothing about him suggested that he would break his words from earlier; he wouldn’t ever harm you.

“What made you think I would be a good match for you?” You asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

“I had a feeling.” Thorin replied and then chuckled. “And a nudge from a certain wizard.”

The two of you shared a glance and you gave him a timid smile before he turned his body towards you and his expression grew serious.

“We will not do anything you do not wish to do.” Thorin stated and you were once again surprised by him. “I’m sorry that this whole night didn’t turn out the way you wished it to be, but I promise you that I’ll strive my hardest to be good to you. You are now my wife, my companion, and my queen. Saying this, I want nothing more than to have happiness for the both of us.”

You stared at him for a few seconds and felt yourself blush. You had judged him so harshly and had tried to shut him out without giving him a chance, and here he was, trying his best to comfort you.

“I’m…I’m terribly sorry for earlier.” You said, feeling ashamed of yourself.

“It’s alright.” He replied and smiled at you softly.

“I was afraid.”

“I know.”

“And I didn’t know what to expect from you.”

“I sensed your discomfort.”

“I also hadn’t expected this night to turn out this way.”

“Neither had I.”

“This is very strange.”

“Indeed.”

You bit your lip and giggled nervously at the string of conversation between you two and he glanced at you, chuckling.  Thorin extended his hand to you across the bed and slowly, you extended yours to have your fingertips reach his. Gently but firmly, Thorin pulled you closer to him and brought your hand to his lips, kissing it delicately.

“I….this is most definitely not what I expected.” You whispered with a soft laugh.

“You’ll have to give me some credit.” He replied with a laugh and his eyes glazed over you. “I’ve fought through many things over the years, the last being a vicious battle with five armies… but I know how to be gentle with a lady.”

A small smile appeared on your face and you felt much lighter and safer than you had the whole evening. And as it turned out, Thorin was one to keep his word.  He let the night progress at your comfort, the two of you conversing till the early hours of the morning. 

As you had started to drift off into sleep, you felt him pull the covers over you and brush a strand of your hair back as he settled his body down next to yours. He kept a slight space between the two of you and you knew it was because of your outburst from last night. Now however, you felt a pull towards him; overnight his words with you had made you his wife. You sleepily smiled to yourself and turned your body towards his, snuggling into his side. You heard a chuckle and when he wrapped his arm lazily around you, you realized you should listen to your mother more often because she had been right about Thorin; all it took was one night for him to prove it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
